Untitled
by Weasley-Luvr-4-Life
Summary: 17-year old Lita gets adopted by the Grangers, and attends Hogwarts. The first Hogsmeade weekend, she meets the Weasley twins. Will sparks fly with Lita and one of the twins?
1. Going to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, except Lita (I kinda have to own myself). If I did own anything, I wouldn't be writing this right now.  
  
17-year old Lita walked around Diagon Alley with her adopted family, the Grangers. Her sister, Hermione, was rambling on about her boyfriend, Ron, and his family. "You might meet Fred and George the first we go to Hosmeade," Hermione said. "I can hardly wait," Lita said, sarcastically.  
  
On September 1st, Lita and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross and Hermione immediately ran off with Ron, leaving Lita in a compartment with Harry and Ginny, who were all over each other. Lita scoffed and looked for a different compartment to sit in. Finally, she found one that had a 7th year Hufflepuff boy in it. "Excuse me, may I sit here?" Lita asked, hoping he'd say yes. The boy nodded and moved his stuff.  
  
Lita sat across from him and stared out the window. "Are you a first year?" the boy asked. "Yes and no. It's my first year here, but I'm starting with the 7th years. I used to go to a witchcraft school in America," Lita said. "I see. I'm Justin. Justin Flinch-Fletchley," the boy said. "Lita," Lita said.  
  
They shook hands. "Are you normally in a compartment by yourself?" Lita asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy chuckled. "No, I'm usually in here with my best friend, Ernie, but he has to watch the other students," Justin said. "I see," Lita said, nodding.  
  
"So what made you come to Hogwarts?" Justin asked. "My parents died, and I was adopted," Lita said. "Oh. If you don't me asking, by whom were you adopted?" Justin asked. "Hermione Granger's parents," Lita said. Justin nodded and suddenly the door opened and another boy ran in.  
  
"Justin, I can't stand them any longer. I can't stand being Head Boy, they're monsters," the boy said. "I'm sorry, Ernie," Justin said. Justin looked at Lita, and so did Ernie. "Who are you?" he asked. "Lita Granger," Lita said.  
  
"Granger?" Ernie asked. "I'm adopted," Lita said. All of a sudden, a blond boy walked into the compartment. "Granger? Oh great, another Mudblood," he said. "Malfoy, shut it, she's adopted," Justin said.  
  
"There's no way in hell someone like that could be a Pureblood," Malfoy said, smirking at Lita. "Malfoy, shut it," Justin repeated. Malfoy smirked at Justin and left. "Who was that?" Lita asked. "Draco Malfoy," Ernie said.A little while later, they arrived at Hogwarts. "First years, come with me! First years over here," a half-giant yelled. "Hadgrid, where do I go?" Lita asked, walking over to the half-giant. "Miss Granger, come with me," Hadgrid said. "I'll see you later, Justin," Lita said, then followed Hadgrid.  
  
In the Great Hall, Lita was the first one to be sorted. She sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed upon her head. "Hmm, a lot of courage and talent, I see. I think I'll place you in... GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled. The Gryffindors started cheering and Lita sat down beside Hermione. "Good job," Hermione whipsered. 


	2. Meeting the twins

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 (Going to Hogwarts).  
  
About two months later, Halloween weekend, the Hogwarts students, 3rd year and up, went to Hogsmeade. Lita was with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny, but wondered off into a joke shop while everyone else went to get butterbeers. Lita looked around the store. "May I help you?" a voice asked. Lita gasped and turned around.  
  
She saw a redhead in his late teens or early 20s. "No thanks... I... I'm just looking around," Lita studdered. "Alright, but if you need any help, just tell me," the boy said. Lita turned around and looked at everything, but was thinking about the boy. He was gorgeous... at least in her opinion.  
  
"Hey... what's this do?" Lita asked. "Ah... our infamous Fainting Fancies..." the boy said, smiling. "Excuse me... our?" Lita asked. "My brother's and mine. I'm George, and the boy you just met was Fred, my twin," the boy said. "I'm Lita," Lita said, giving a confused look.  
  
"Granger?" George asked. Lita nodded. "How'd you know?" Lita asked. "My little brother is Ron. He talkes about Hermione non-stop, and he talks about you sometimes," George said. "Really?" Lita asked.  
  
"Don't worry, all good," George said. "Alright. So what do the Fainting Fancies do?" Lita asked. "Well, you just pop one into your mouth and you faint for a minute or two. After you faint, you're immediately carried to the Hospital Wing, so when you wake up, you won't be in class," George said. "Cool. I'll take 20 of them," Lita said. "Alright, that'll be... 1 galleon," George said.  
  
Lita gave him the galleon and started walking out. "I imagine I'll be seeing you at the family dinner this weekend?" George asked before Lita got out the door. Lita turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Family dinner?" she asked. "Ron and Hermione got engaged," George said.  
  
"Oh. I imagine you will be, then," Lita said. "Cool. Bye," George said. "Bye," Lita said, then left. Lita met up with the others. "Someone's happy," Ron said when he saw Lita smiling. 


	3. So are you an item now?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 (Going to Hogwarts).  
  
Later that night, Lita was in the Gryffindor Common Room and Ron walked over to her. "I figured out why you were so happy today," Ron said. "Really?" Lita asked. "Yeah, I just got a letter from George. All he talked about was you," Ron said. "Really?" Lita repeated.  
  
"Yeah. He really likes you, Lita," Ron said. "Really?" Lita asked for the third time. "Yeah, but you know me and Hermione are engaged, it wouldn't be a good idea if..." Ron said. "Ron, I can do anything I want, I'm only adopted. Hermione's family is not my biological family," Lita said. "But..." Ron said.  
  
"Ron, I really like him. I'm happy, for once. Please don't ruin this for me," Lita said. "Alright," Ron said. "Thanks Ron," Lita said, giving Ron a hug. "Oh... and he wants you to meet him at midnight," Ron said. "Alright... where?" Lita asked.  
  
"You'll find out. I'll have to borrow Harry's invisibility cloak and take you there," Ron said. "Alright," Lita said. "See you at midnight," Ron said, then headed towards his room. Lita continued to read a book for her Potions homework. No matter how hard she tried though, she couldn't pay attention to the book, she could only think of George.  
  
At midnight, Lita snuck out of her room and went to the Common Room. "Ron," she whispered. Ron took of the invisibility cloak he was wearing and Lita saw him on the couch. "Come on, let's go already," Lita said. "Well aren't we in a rush," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. They went to the place where they were to meet George. When they got there, still covered with the cloak, they saw George pacing around in circles, talking to himself. "He's so cute," Lita said. "Go already," Ron said, pushing Lita out of the cloak.  
  
George stopped walking around in circles when he saw Lita, and blushed. "How long have you been here?" he asked. "Just got here. I am going to kill your brother," Lita said. "Where is he?" George asked. "Right here," Ron said, uncovering himself from the cloak.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go walk around. I'll be back in about half an hour," Ron said, then left. "So why'd you want to meet me?" Lita asked. "I wanted to see you again. Lita, you're so beautiful. I can't keep my mind off of you," George said. "Wow... no one's ever said that to me. That's quite a surprise," Lita said. "Lita, I love you," George said.  
  
"I... love you too," Lita said. George smiled and moved closer to Lita, and she moved closer to him. Finally, their lips touched, and he kissed her with all the passion he had. "what the...?" a voice asked. George and Lita parted, only to see George's twin.  
  
"Fred..." George said. "Don't you 'Fred' me, George. I thought we were going to stay single, at least until Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was successful and we were rich," Fred said. "Fred, I fell in love," George said. "I don't give a bloody damn what you did. All that matters, George, is that we made a promise, and you broke it," Fred said. "I should probably go..." Lita said.  
  
"No, Lita, just stay," George said wrapping his arms around Lita's waist. Lita wrapped her arms around George's neck, and George looked at Fred, who was glaring at him. "What's going on here?" another voice asked. They all looked to see who it was and they saw Ron. "Ron, you're about 23 minutes early," George said.  
  
"I could here yelling all the way down the end of the corridor," Ron said. "Your brother here, Ron, broke a promise," Fred said. "And what would that promise be?" Ron asked. "That he'd stay single until Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was successful and that we were rich," Fred said. "That? That's no reason to get mad. So he likes Lita, deal with it," Ron said.  
  
"You go little brother," George said, raising his hand up. Ron gave him a high five. Fred glared at all three of them. "If you hurt my brother in any way, your arse is mine," Fred said, pointing a finger at Lita. Then he walked off.  
  
"Lita, I'm so sorry about Fred," George said. "George, honey, it's okay," Lita said, giving George a kiss. "So are you two... an item now?" Ron asked. "I don't know. Are we?" George asked. "Yeah," Lita said, nodding, and giving George another kiss. 


	4. I Miss them, George

Disclaimer: Same as before... see Chapter 1 (Going to Hogwarts).  
  
A week later, everyone was at The Burrow celebrating Ron's and Hermione's engagement. While everyone was talking, George and Lita tried to sneak away from everyone. "And where are you two going?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Out for a walk," George lied. "Alright, be back soon though," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
George and Lita left and went outside. "I imagine they haven't told Mum yet," Ron whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded in agreement. "They'll find out eventually. They're not stupid," Hermione said. Ron nodded.  
  
Once outside, Lita and George walked down the gravel road a little bit. "How about we go flying?" George asked. "Alright," Lita said. "Okay, stay here for a minute," George said. He went to the backyard and got his Cleansweep Five, then flew over to Lita.  
  
Lita got onto the broomstick. "Ready?" George asked. "Yep," Lita said. "Hold on tight," George said. Lita wrapped her arms around George's waist and lay her head down on his back and he kicked off the ground.  
  
As George was flying around, Lita looked down at the houses and everything. "Everything's so small from up here. Everything looks like little specks," she said. "Yeah," George said. "But when you're down there, it's all so big and scary," Lita said. "Lita, what's wrong?" George asked.  
  
"Nothing, just that sometimes things down there scare me, and up here, nothing down there can harm me, or anyone else that I love," Lita said. "Are you talking about your parents?" George asked. "I miss them, George," Lita said, a tear falling from her eye. George landed his broomstick in front of The Burrow, and they sat on the ground in the backyard. 


End file.
